Dark on Blue
by kizoku-totori
Summary: When Sanji is attacked unexpectedly and left seriously injured, he begins to doubt that he belongs with his Nakama. Can they convince him otherwise? Dark and Ansty. . there are no pairings yet. Maybe later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first fanfiction... EVER. Thus I accept flames, comments, critics and etc. Anything that will help me improve my writing skills. Please enjoy! Oh! Another thing, I haven't been able to find my Microsoft Word disc to download onto my Acer, so if you see any grammer or spelling mistakes that I missed please let me know. Danke!

Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eiichirou Oda, I wish Sanji and Zoro were mine but they're not. cries

I'm also calling Luffy, Ruffy. I'm going by the japanese pronounciation. .

' thoughts '

" words "

Dark on Blue

Written by Kizoku-Totori

Ch. 1

The impact of the wall against his back urged Sanji into unconciousness.

'No!' Sanji willed his one good eye open against the pain. The other was sealed up with blood that ran out of the cut that ran across it diagonally. ' There's to much to do. So much to be done. Can't rest.' He struggled onto his hands and knees, pausing when he was over come with dizziness. 'I must protect ...' He coughed and he felt his mouth flood with liquid... blood.

He could hear his breath bubbling, and feel the bloody froth upon his lips. 'A broken rib, probably a punctured lung. Great.' He couldn't let it get to him. He needed to beat this rat-bastard, time was running out. So he needed to do it fast and he needed to do it hard.

'God ... I'm tired.'

Any plan he was making was cut short as an iron grip grabbed him from behind, the huge hand had no problem surrounding his neck, and he was hoisted up into the air. His feet dangling at least two feet off the ground. His air supply cut off as the man towering behind him applied maticulus pressure through his gigantic fist. Sanji feared his neck being broken as he felt the vertebra along his spin start to crack.

' O'crap! ' He gasped for air, grabbing the giant's hand with both of his trying to break the hold. What was this monster? Finding the fleshy part between thumb and forefinger he managed to clamp his teeth upon it and bite. He bit as hard as he could, he felt blood flood his mouth but he didn't let go. The giant roared! Releasing Sanji just enough that he was able to twist around, keeping ahold of the mighty forearm he used it as a counter weight to fling a kick at his attacker's head.

The impact rang through out Sanji's body.

Pain.

He felt it vibrate up the bones of his leg. 'Wha' the...' He attempted a fast glance towards the giant's head... he had blocked Sanji's kick with his other forearm. It felt like cold hard iron.

"What ..." Sanji's kick had never failed him, how could this be! He could kill a Banana-dile with one kick to the solar-plexis. A Banana-dile! They were as big as houses, at least four times this man's height and size!

The giant bared his teeth in a toothy grin. "Curious? Look at this." His voice was grating, like a rock upon concrete. He released Sanji's neck and broke his hold upon his forearm with a single flick of his arm. The force the motion causing Sanji to fall head and shoulders first towards the sidewalk below. Fearing he would hit the ground, Sanji closed his eyes. The impact never came, but the world was upside down when he finally opened his eyes again.

The giant had grabbed Sanji's kicking leg, holding him upside down in a very demeaning manner. Sanji bared his teeth in rage and attempted another kick, which was deftly dodged.

"Now, now." The giant grated, giving Sanji a quick shake. "Behave. I'm sure you wanted to know how I was able to block that amazing kick of your's... Yes. I have seen it. Beautiful really, quite marvelous." The wanton look in the man's eyes caused Sanji to shiver in disgust. " I figured I would need a method in which to stop it, but because you kept 'falling', I feared I wouldn't get the chance to use it against you. You see... " He reached over with his free hand and moved back the sleeve of his comically yellow, long trench-coat like jacket. " I suspected that nothing normal would be able to stop it. So I spent a small fortune to make a small inhancement to my body." He revealed the metallic armament that now replaced his once flesh and blood arm. "They call this lovely new invention A.R.Ms, Armorized Replacement Mechanisms. Theoretically it was meant for folks who had lost an arm or a leg in a battle or accident, but the gentleman I dealt with was kind enough to help me. He gave me the newest state of the art model, along with a very lovely discount. GaKekekekeke..."

The chuckle that followed lead Sanji to believe that the dealer didn't really have a choice in the matter, let alone survived the exchange.

"Now than," drawing Sanji's attention back to him the giant lifted Sanji up until they were pretty much nose to upside down nose. "Where are they?"

"Do you mean Santa or Jack Skellington?" Sanji tilted his head sideways to demonstrate ignorance. And gasped as he felt the giant's fist tighten around his ankle, causing a very painful pressure upon the already bruised leg.

"Let me tell you something, Sanji. Have you ever realized something about yourself? You with your quote-on-quote 'strong' legs and legendary cooking skills. Have you ever thought about the fact that you are the weakest, most worthless Nakama of your little Strawhat Pirate group?" Sanji felt a rage flowing up inside him. " Ruffy is the strongest with his Gum-Gum techniques, Zoro w/ his 3-swords, Nami with her navigation and hand to hand combat, Chopper w/ his brains and raindeer strength, Usopp with his creations, and you... All you can do is kick things. Wwwooowwww... that is just so amazing." The scarcasm dripped off his tounge like fire. " I must admit that you do have powerful legs, but your mentality is low class. Not a good combination. One of the many rules of battle is to start from the weakest up, I never imagined it would be this easy. Gakekeke..." He threw his head back, laughing as if he had made the funniest joke in the world. He pratically beamed with pride at the capture he had made.

Sanji couldn't bear it, having a 'no hands' fighting style in this kind of position was a bad thing, a very very bad thing. He had to think of a plan...

'Aw Shit, this is going to hurt.'

Admist the giant's loud braying laugh, he had taken his eyes off of Sanji. Taking an advantage of this Sanji quickly grabbed the giant's huge ears, before his captor realized what was going on Sanji yanked his head forward slamming his forehead, hopefully the hardest part of his head, into the giant's nose. This caused a waterfall of blood to instantly cover Sanji, but it had worked. Ignoring the dizziness that was quickly blurring his vision, he planned the next attack. The giant let go of his foot and made a grab for his own nose. Still holding onto his ears Sanji kept himself steady, using the momentum of the moment to slam his shoed foot onto the top of the giant's head. The loud noise of the collision echoed off the surrounding buildings. Using the same move Sanji hoisted himself into the air using the giant's shoulders to balance himself as he used the handstand to manuver the next attack towards the giants back. Aiming for the spot right below the neck and between the shoulderblades. He hit it. The twisting motion of the attack allowed Sanji one more opening, he took it. He slammed his right knee into the lower part of the giant's back. He heard a crack. Landing nibbly on the ground behind the giant he waited for him to fall.

It never happend.

Bwahahahahahahah... Cliff Hanger!

Comments? Rants? Flames? XD lay em' on me. I'd love to hear what you have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:: Whoops. . Sorry about the very long wait for the next chapter of this. It's not like I gave it up or anything... at least not all the way. I've been seriously thinking about not continuing this. Mainly because I've been busy with school and I thought it was a terrible start. BUT after getting 12 comments on it telling me that it's actually pretty good, I've decided to go ahead and give it my best shot to continue this.

So thank you to all the people that actually commented on this.

Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eiichirou Oda.

I'm also calling Luffy, Ruffy. I'm going by the Japanese pronunciation.

' thoughts '

" words "

Dark on Blue

Written by Kizoku-Totori

Ch. 2

Under the Rain

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji was known for his stubbornness.

He had two rules that he vowed never to break. Even if he died keeping them. One, was to never, NEVER kick a woman. And two, well that one was common in all proud fighters. NEVER back down and run away from a fight. There had been many occasions where he had wanted to run away. But the thought of protecting his Nakama would always come to mind. He needed, no he MUST, protect them. If the act killed him so be it. It would have been for them.

Slumping with one foot planted firmly on the ground, Sanji watched as the giant swayed in place.

'Damn bastard just won't die.' Sanji took the moment to reach in his front lapel and pull out a crumpled, bent cigarette. Such a waste. Sighing he placed it among his split and bleeding lips, reaching for his lighter. Flicking it open the casing shattered, leaking lighter fluid over Sanji's hand.

"Son of a Bitch." Sanji growled. Closing his fist around the fragments he looked up at the giant to see him knocking the side of his head with a fist, the act looked like he was trying to either put his brain back in position or to turn his eyes back around after being sent spinning with the last kick Sanji had delivered to his overly blockish head.

The thought brought a small grin to Sanji's lips which were still wrapped around the sad looking cigarette.

'One more time.' Tapping his foot against the ground to check the stability of his damaged leg he began to think of a way to defeat this "immortal". The thought never occurred to him that he might loose the fight. It was rare that he would. Nami and Usopp had come to depend on this.

Those two.

They were growing. All of them were growing, and gaining more strength. After Little Garden, Alabasta, and Sky Peia they had ALL learned a thing or two about survival.

Stupid Captain. How did he get coerced into joining this little merry band? Who on a daily basis faced death and danger around every corner?

That thought was stopped before it really started. The giant was awake and ready for more action. It happened fast. The giant looked tired of the games of his "prey" and was eager to finish things. Instead of the normal attacks that he had been throwing at Sanji for the past two hours he swung his ARMs at the skinny blond and the fingers of the metallic armament exploded.

"Aw shi..." Sanji made to block with his arms, remembering too late the lighter fluid. The fluid had slipped down his arm to soak his torn suit jacket. The whoosh of the fire deafened him and his right arm took aflame. Normally the drop and roll theory would have worked, but there was no time. The attack continued. Through the flames Sanji saw the giant charge forward, lead by his very huge fist. The impact seemed to go in slow mode. The connection between cheek and knuckles looked sort of like clay. Distorting Sanji's face and forcing his jaw sideways. Normal speed caught up and Sanji went flying, crashing into a brick building. His outline was left in the wall like a cookie cutter and he continued on through the room, barreling through boxes and crates. Finally coming to a halt next to a boiler. His arm burned. Though the fire was put out by the force of the attack the damage was done. It had blackened and was beginning to boil, the injury having taken the whole arm and parts of his chest and back.

Sanji screamed. Busting through the rubble that had fallen on him, he stood tall with arms stretch out at his sides.

The scream was of pain. Yes. But it was also out of fury. He'd had enough. This needed to end before there was more damage and before Chopper couldn't repair the damage already inflicted.

He stepped forward. And the world spun dizzily. His body failed him and he fell to the ground. And the giant laughed as he worked his way into the demolished warehouse.

"GaaaaKekekekekeekekekekee!!!! Useless, stupid cook. I'll just kill you and use your body as bait for the others….." The giant's hand closed upon Sanji's throat. Squeezing the last of his already shallow breath out of his wrecked body. He was scared that he couldn't call upon his body to defend him. His hands wouldn't move, nor would his legs. They had never failed him before. The fright shook his body.

'It's over…. This is the end'

The last thing Sanji saw was the giant's head exploding under the impact of a giant fist and his body split in four as three blades sliced through him. The fingers of the giant's hand slipped off of his neck and Sanji feel to the floor landing on his knees and his body swaying. The giant for a moment stood with a shocked expression upon his goofy block face. One eye exploding under the impact.

The shower of blood that poured forth pushed him further into darkness. But he did hear something. **THEIR** voices.

' O' God. Please don't let them see me like this,' he fell forward crashing into the dust covered floor. A cloud of dust floating up around him as light floated in from a shattered window.

"SANJI!!!!!!"

Heheh….. sorry. This just seemed like the perfect ending for this chapter. XP I'm currently working on the next one. So. See you next time on Dark on Blue.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!! 2 years later. ^.^; Wari Wari. *incase you didn't know, it means "Sorry, Sorry" hehe.

Right. So I've graduated college and now I'm free to finally pick up where I left off. I hope some of you never lost hope and continued to wait patiently for my return.

I do owe you guys an apology for the long space in-between chapters.

This time shall be different.

So let Dark on Blue be continued!

Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eiichirou Oda.

I'm also calling Luffy, Ruffy. I'm going by the Japanese pronunciation.

' thoughts '

" words "

Rated M for language and content.

Just a fun fact… did you know that "Mellorine", which Sanji uses when it comes to the girls, means some sort of ice cream? haha

Dark on Blue

Written by Kizoku-Totori

Ch. 3

Sorrow Food

________________________________________________________________

If it hadn't been for the constant annoying ruckus going on next to his ear, Sanji would've been content to stay still forever. Even the pain he felt encouraged him to do so. But there was something he had to do. Something that just had to be done. His life depended on it.

He'd been awake for a while now, concentrating on not crying out in pain. To let the enemy know that he was aware. Biting his tongue to remain silent. Focusing his depleted wells of energy to wait for just the perfect moment to strike.

He hoped the moment would come soon. Because if it did not he was afraid he would loose the will to fight his consciousness, and to go to the black abyss once more. And than the precious moment would be lost forever. Thankfully, the time came with just moments to spare, just enough to give him the burst of energy he needed. He prepared himself.

3.…

2.…

1.…

"NAMI-CHWAN!!!!!! ROBIN-CHWAN!!!!" He bounded out of the bed in a twirl of love and elation at the sound of their beautiful voices. "You came! Just for me!!!!! I love…………"

But it stopped there.

'What?'

Sanji couldn't feel his extremities, his legs turned to noodles. His vision blurred out of focus.

'What?'

And he felt himself falling. But than he was incased in an unbearably tight hold. The rock solid form pressed him back into a supporting embrace, strong arms folding in front of him. Balancing him gently back on his feet, offering him quiet support from behind. The pain of his previous engagement came rushing in. He couldn't breath.

Someone was touching him.

'God that hurts.'

Someone was touching him, without his permission.

'Stop it!'

Gasping for breath, he fought against the arms. When they proved impenetrable, he fought harder. Curses and screams springing forth from him in frustration. Memories came flooding back of a giant who's power had far out reached his own and the memories of the gap in strengths infuriated him. His anger erupted and he tried as best he could to escape. He twisted and sent a kick flying behind him. Connecting against well sculpted flesh, but not so strong in the soft parts where little attention was paid.

There was a grunt of pain, but the hold on him didn't lighten.

"Stop it! Shitty Cook! It's me!….. Goddammit!!!"

'Him! HE's fucking touching me! The embrace of my succulent flesh shall only be reserved for beautiful maidens!'

He aimed another kick, but missed. Once again the memories of a trench coated monster flooded him and all playfulness in his mind left him. He roared in anger once more and he struggled with all his might to get into a position that would allow him a better opening to deal a death blow.

Sanji felt himself pressed down, he legs trapped between two strong thighs as his knees connected with hard wood, and a warm body spooned him from behind holding him in a kneeling position. If anything the embrace tightened.

Sanji slammed his head back, which Zoro deftly avoided, saving his nose and settling for a clip to his ear.

"Somebody grab his head! Shit!"

"Don't hurt him, you bastard!" Chopper screamed though snot and tears out of fear for his patient and friend.

"I won't if he just calms down!…. Mother…"

To Sanji's surprise, arms sprouted out of every nook and cranny there was within a two foot radius of him and reached out to grab him. Creating a web that encircled his entire body. Love filled his heart and he stopped fighting as he realized that Robin-chwan was now embracing him in her sweet, sweet embrace.

"Mellorine! Mellorine!" He felt so much love and affection that he could've sworn hearts filled his eyes.

"Could you have waited until I had gotten out of the way, bitch?" Zoro's said in a deep grumbly voice as his breath wafted into Sanji's ear, tickling him. He giggled.

'Wait! What?!' The dawning of what had just occurred popped the hearts from Sanji's eyes as he tried to turn his head but quickly realized that he was tightly secured to Zoro, in a very embarrassing position.

"Oh Hell NO! Get the fuck away from me, Seaweed head!!" He bared his fangs.

"Fuck you too, Shitty Cook!" Zoro growled back in the same manner.

Both started moving, struggling to separate, but quickly stopped when they realized the position they were in.

'Oh, God. Kill me now' Sanji hung his head and cried in shame. His image was ruined forever in the eyes of the women of the world.

He heard laughter, which formed dark shadows over his eyes and a small storm cloud to appear above to wash shame over him..

"I never realized you had this kind of fetish," Nami cooed to Robin as she buried her laughter into her open hands. A rosy blush spreading across her lovely, youthful face.

"Aww… Nami-chwan! Please save me!" Sanji waved his hands desperately in front of him like little wings, as best he could given his bonds anyways. She guffawed and fell into a fit of laughter a hyena would have been proud of.

"Robin-Chwan…" He whined.

Robin showed really no emotion at all, except for a small tweak at the corner of her mouth, than she bent her head forward in a graceful motion to giggle softly into a gently closed fist, her index finger pressed to her lips.

"Sanji, quit sleeping already!!! Food!!!! I'm hungry! Meat…." The loud complaining Ruffy stopped in the doorway. He stared for a moment and cocked his head in one direction and than the other. "I didn't know you _liked_ Zoro, Sanji…." Grinning Ruffy knelt down next to the horrified Sanji and Zoro, complete seriousness blanketing his face. "By the way. Which position do you prefer while having sex? Top or Bottom?"

Everyone sat there stunned.

Chopper had a shocked lost look on his face as he repeated, "How do they…. Sex…" His mouth was quickly covered by Nomi as she screamed something about Ruffy being too blunt.

"Fuck you, Asshole!"

"I'm going to kill you, Ruffy!"

Both Sanji and Zoro at the same time burst from Robin's shock induced slackened arms and fell upon Ruffy in a tornado of fury.

Ruffy laughing in joy the whole time. And Chopper crying in fear of Sanji's reopened wounds.

-----

"Haha!! Sorry, sorry" Ruffy grinned as he apologized through broken teeth and bleeding lips. His eyes incased in bruised swollen flesh. He sat cross legged on the kitchen table. "How was I supposed to know it was Zoro who grabbed you…"

He received another knock on the back of the head with one of Zoro's swords, that sent his head ringing like a bell. "Ow, Zoro!"

"Just shut up, idiot." Zoro looked from the forlorn Ruffy to the fuming cook who was bracing himself with a home-made crutch as he sliced angrily into a batch of potatoes.

Sanji was mumbling and grumbling to himself. He was so angry that he clinched his teeth together tightly with a tisk, it cracked previously damaged gums and a drop of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. Than he sliced his hand.

"Huh?," Sanji held his right hand up in surprise, he hadn't cut himself since he was very young. Just learning how to cook aboard the Baratie. He stared at it for a moment and than clenched it tightly, trembling in even deeper anger than before.

Zoro, leaning back in his chair, stopped rocking and watched Sanji with a blank stare. He than reached out and grabbed Ruffy by the nape of the neck and started to drag him out of the kitchen.

"Oi, Zoro! What the hell?" Ruffy stretching out to grab the door frame as he was pushed out the door. Zoro hit him in the forehead, making Ruffy let go and go springing out onto the deck of the Going Merry, their beloved ship and trusted nakama.

Ignoring his ranting captain, Zoro stepped out the door and paused there. He looked over his shoulder and watched Sanji again for another minute. Than quietly closed the door behind him.

"Dammit." Sanji's angry trembling turned into fearful shaking. And tears began to fall from his eyes. His tightly gauzed hand, slackened and than fell limp. Sanji let it drop to his side and dipped his head in sorrow, his shoulders shaking with the tears.

It is an unwritten law that a chef's hands are his most prized possessions and should not be risked in battle.

Sanji stood in the dark of the kitchen as his candles burned low and than out.

His right hand. He could hardly use it.

"Dammit."

………………….

And the next update shall be next week! *spins in a lunatic circle*


End file.
